


There Shall Be Signs

by DaughterOfKings



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Angst, Award Nominee, Award Winner, Biblical References, Episode Tag, Episode: s05e07 Lineage, Episode: s05e08 Destiny, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 06:38:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8133974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaughterOfKings/pseuds/DaughterOfKings
Summary: Wesley doesn't expect to open his office door and find an undoubtedly corporeal, souled, and bleached-blond vampire sitting at his desk, intently studying one of his reference books.





	

**Author's Note:**

> 1) Once upon a time, [SpeakMeFair](http://archiveofourown.org/users/speakmefair/pseuds/speakmefair) gave me the prompt, "Spike, researching, Wes, watching him." This is what I did with it. It's a S5 fic, set sometime after _Lineage_ and _Destiny_ , with allusions to both. 
> 
> 2) Runner-up for Best Gen Fic and winner of a Judge's Choice Award: Forbidden Awards

Wesley isn't certain he's ready to return to his office. He doesn't actually have to for three more days, but he'd rather give it a go at least once before then. If he's going to have an embarrassing emotional breakdown, he'd rather do it late at night when no one will be watching.  
  
He doesn't expect to open his door and find an undoubtedly corporeal, souled, and bleached-blond vampire sitting at his desk, intently studying one of his reference books.  
  
Spike doesn't look up, and, in lieu of a greeting or an apology, asks, “Better, then?”  
  
“Oh, yes,” Wesley answers dryly, tossing his coat on the chair. What else can he say? The leave of absence hasn't made him any less a murderer; he can still see his father's- no, the cyborg's- body crumpling before his eyes.  
  
Spike, apparently, doesn't feel any need to explain what he's doing, and somehow Wesley doubts that a sarcastic quip about the fact that the vampire knows how to read will get him the answers he'd like. Instead, he approaches his desk to get a look at the book, squinting at the upside down text.  
  
Immediately, Spike snaps it shut. “Mind your own business, Percy.”  
  
“Says the man who's sitting in my office, reading my books,” Wesley points out calmly.  
  
“Oh, right. Sorry.” Spike makes no effort to move, nor does he look particularly repentant, but he does hand the book back. “Prophecies,” he grumbles. “If you ask me, there's nothing to them. No mumbo jumbo voodoo Shanshu says what will be my destiny.”  
  
Which is actually the problem, Wesley thinks, but, really, he hasn't the time or the energy to delve into that notion aloud- nor does he want to put himself between two Champions in a pissing contest. Instead, he remarks, “Nothing written in prophecy should be considered an absolute certainty.”  
  
“Learned that in Watcher School, did you?” Spike immediately retorts, and Wesley can feel an icy knot start to twist up in his stomach.  
  
“No,” he says quietly, without elaboration. His father, of course- his father had taught him that, and so many other things, not that he ever found reason to be proud that his son remembered the lessons.  
  
Spike gives him a hard look, but, mercifully- and Wesley hurriedly thanks every deity he can think of- makes no comment. A moment later, he returns to his ranting, “It's all bollocks, you know. If we looked out for all the signs and symbols in these prophecies, we'd be watching for an apocalypse every bloody minute!”  
  
Wesley manages a wry smile, and murmurs, “'There shall be signs in sun and moon and stars.'”  
  
“'And upon the earth distress of nations,'” Spike finishes easily, and Wesley feels a jolt of surprise until he remembers that Spike was man of words, once, and a good man, at that.  
  
He's also still speaking: “Bloke knew he'd be right if he wrote something like that. There's always distress here- bloody end's bound to come during some of it.”  
  
“So we shouldn't be 'fainting for fear' or any of that?” Wesley asks.  
  
“World hasn't ended yet, has it?” Spike returns, then frowns. “Though it has come close once or twice... It's still here.”  
  
“Yes, it is,” Wesley agrees, and lets out his breath in a sigh.  
  
The world hasn't ended.  
  
He supposes that's something.

**Author's Note:**

> The biblical quotes come from Luke 21:25-26.


End file.
